The Closest Thing To Parenting
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: After losing everything, Tala is forced to live with Kai for a period of time. But after a week, Tala and Kai have an argument and Tala storms out in a huff to cool off. While being out, the Russian spots something that will change his life forever, a helpless creature that needs help. How will Kai and Tala cope being parents to this small creature? Not Yaoi. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**The Closest Experience To Parenting.  
Tala Valkov & Kai Hiwatari.**

Things couldn't have gone so downhill right now; after losing his sponsor and beyblading career for his teammate swearing live on national television – The Blitzkrieg leader lifted his head out his hands and scanned his ice blue eyes around the luxurious flat. "Kai will you turn down that music!" Yep, the flat belonged to his old worthy rival, who had a bank account with high digits.

Rolling his piercing eyes at the sulking Russian on the sofa, the Hiwatari leaned over the counter to switch off the radio and peeked into the front room with a cup of coffee in his hands. "You are in my house now – So start adapting to my way of life quickly." The Dranzer holder then paused as he sipped his warm soothing drink. "By the way, consider yourself grateful you aren't homeless. Do you have any idea how pathetic you look and sound right now?" Kai concluded and turns his back on the ex-blader to walk into the kitchen to continue cooking his breakfast.

"Pathetic?!" Tala sat up straight like a soldier preparing for battle. "How can I possibly pathetic? It's understandable I feel the way I do. I have lost everything."

Really not in the mood to give the red haired male a slight mouthful of pity; Kai dished up his bacon sandwich and walked into the front room to sit on the sofa, placing his mug off coffee on the coffee table and his plate on his lap. "Then get off your ass and do something about it. Sitting there like a spoilt brat isn't going to do anything is it?" The Bladebreaker leader snarled in a cold manner before turning his attention to his sandwich.

"Fuck this, I'm not sitting here and listening to you lecture me about my life." The guest then stood up from the sofa and walked over to the front door to place his shoes back on. Then just before he left, he put a few things right. "By the way, I am grateful you put me up. Get your facts right."

Hearing the door slam, Kai then lowered his sandwich from his mouth with a huff leaving his throat. "I am so tempted to lock him the fuck out." He mumbled to himself, before embracing the peace and quiet for ten minutes. Especially as the Hiwatari had some paperwork to sign for the family company which he was inheriting soon due to Voltaires retirement.

* * *

Kicking the odd stone that was in his path, Tala dug his hands deep into his baggy white trouser pockets. The Russian in the Japanese backstreets did his best to keep his identity hidden from the world around him by wearing a thick black hoodie he'd '_borrowed_' out Kai's wardrobe for a moment.

But as he walked over the train track line that was crossing into the countryside, the Blitzkrieg member found himself staring at an unfamiliar site at a household in the distance; A tiny helpless bear cub with a huge chain around its neck. The owner didn't look too pleased with the small defenceless creature, as he was dragging it viciously to another man who was standing beside a truck filled with empty rusting cages; that looked big enough to fit a cat, dog, Racoon or small sized animal in.

"I will give you 250 for its skin." The man beside the truck spoke and pulled out its wallet from his back jeans pocket.

"Is that it now? You offered me more on the phone." The other man holding the chain to the bear snapped. "I am desperate here!"

"Then take what's been offered to you or I will go else where."

Shocked to see the poor farmer was struggling that much that he really did have no choice but to sell the animal for such a small amount, Tala held his breath and literally ran over to the scene like a bullet out of a gun. "I'll give it for you for 300." He interrupted and pushed the Chinese male out the way who was leaning against the truck that stunk with deceased animals.

Water was filling his crystal blue eyes and his heart was growing more and more heavier by the second. It was a tense moment and it was a lot to take in; he'd never really been aware of the whole animal skinning situation in foreign countries because Tala was so busy with his beyblading career. "Please. Its all I have on me right now." He yanked his wallet out his of trouser pockets and opened it to the owner to help himself.

"Boy, get out the way. This is my deal!"

"You are not skinning that fucking animal!" The Blitkrieg leader snapped and pointed in his face fearlessly. "Are you sick in the head!?"

Growling with impatience's, the businessmen was about to raise his arm to push the young blader out the way, until the bear cub owner finally made his decision. "Boy, do you even know anything about a bear?" He asked and helped himself to take the money out of the Valkovs wallet, before handing him the chain.

"It cant be too hard." Tala spoke with relief and refused to accept the chain. "Take what you need and get this shit off him. Its hurting him."

* * *

_Bang!_

He's back – Kai sighed to himself and stood up from his desk in the study room, to walk through the corridor to the front room. He was so ready to hear the preperations of what Tala's next movements were. The sooner the red haired male was out of here, the better for the Hiwatari's concentration on his business. But the moment he set his crimson eyes upon the rival, his broad body went numb and his heart skipped an unhealthy beat.

"What is that?!"

Holding the small cub in his arms like a father who'd just adopted a son because of love at first site, the Worlborg holder had a faint smile glued to his dry lips as he gazed up from the bear, to the house owner. "It's a bear. What else does it look like?" Tala answered in a slightly warm tone, despite the cold dry sarcasm. He then sat down on the sofa and stroked the shaken up animal to comfort it.

"You know what, why don't you just bring the circus home with you?" Kai placed his hands over his mouth to hide the frustration on his face, despite that it was dwelling so clearly in his fiery eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Nodding a no. Tala then just shrug off all the sharp comments in an uninterested manner. He wasn't going to retaliate or argue with the wealthy beyblader. "Kai, they were going to sell him to some Chinese man to skin. I couldn't let that happen. Look at him. Wouldn't you rather see the skin on the animal?" He then picked the baby creature up with his two hands and held it out to the millionaire, hoping the cute guilt trip would work.

Everyone knew Kai could be a cold and heartless bastard when it came to his ambitious plans; but even the stone hearted Dranzer holder couldn't help but feel his stomach wrench with pity for the shaking and frightened creature before him. "It cannot stay here Tala. Take it to a zoo or a wild life reserve." He finally spoke and dug his hands into his business suit pockets.

"Its not going anywhere. I am not throwing this animal into another danger at such a young age." Tala put his foot down. "If its really too much for you, then I will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Kai then growled under his breath. "Oh grow up will you." He knew Tala had nowhere to go and without his sponsors, the red haired male didn't really have any money to stand on his own two feet stably. "How did you even manage to get that thing without a mark on you?" He asked curiously, seeing the bear hide within Tala's broad arms, peeking around the scenery now and then.

"I gave them all the money I had left." Tala mumbled and felt his eyes swell up, yet he refused to let the tears distract his view. The Russian was raised to show no emotion easily, just like Kai was. They learnt to hold it all down and just get on with life. "So its going to be hard."

"Do you not think before you act?!"

"What would you have done then Kai?! Done what you do best and just watched in a cold and unemotional stare? Just like you did in the abbey? Man the only thing you've ever gave a shit about is yourself."

Stepping back in shock from what he'd just heard, the blue haired male growled and shifted his hand away to reveal his temper growing. "You and that bear, can get the fuck out my house by tomorrow morning. I want no part in this. Its not even legal and you are crossing the line with nature!" Kai then walked back into his office and slammed the door closed violently. Right now, he'd had the fire within him to kick the shit out anyone in a beyblade match, but he was supposed to be retiring and calming down from all that.

But for his old companion to bring up the past of what they both went for, was like a steak hitting through his heart. Nobody ever dared to mention that without receiving such a beating. Yet the more the Hiwatari sat down at his desk, the more that cold comment began to creep up in his mind to annoy him.

Of course he'd given a thought about those around him, especially in the Bladebreakers. Though he'd never admit it, Tyson was his best friend. His chest began to tense up and his temper grown more dangerous. The blue haired male pushed the paperwork off his desk and rested his hands into his head.

_What would he have done if he was in Tala's shoes? Probably the same thing._

* * *

Half of that were probably empty words; but Tala began to prepare himself for the unexpected in case Kai was generally being serious. The Russian sighed to himself to regret what he'd said but right now his main focus was the small creature in on his lap. He cradled it softly, before hearing the sound of its belly rumble. Was it that shaken up it gained an upset stomach? Or was it hungry?

_Uh oh._

* * *

**A/N:** Aw this story had me crying a few tears xD I originally planned to make the bear a dog – But after doing some research about the world, this subject came up. I know it's a depressing start and its really eating me up too, I am all against animal abuse. But the next chapters will feature a more positive and humour touch to it, I promise you! Thank you for the support **MarchellV** – **Lots of Love XOAnn13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Closest Experience To Parenting.  
Tala Valkov & Kai Hiwatari: Chapter Two!**  
**Day One! Kai gives into the cuteness.**

Waking up the next morning with heavy red panda eyes, the red haired Russian felt his aching and exhausted broad body just go numb on the spot. He really couldn't believe how much that tiny creature could keep him up all night, it took the brown bear ages to fall asleep or even settle.

It kind of reminded him of the Lion King 3 – When Timone and Pumba meet Simba for the first time. _'Oh Tala I need a wee.' 'Tala I am hungry.' Or even 'Tala I had a nightmare and I cannot settle._' Yet in the beybladers case it was a bear who couldn't speak human, so he had to rely on his little parenting skills to read what the bear is asking.

But the dedicated adopted new daddy sat up straight and stretched like an overweight cat who was on the edge of falling back to sleep on the sofa. Yet when Tala's ice blue eyes looked around the scenery; goose bumps flared across his pale skin. A strong scent flared up his nostrils and it made his stomach turn inside out.

"Oh my God." The Blitzkrieg leader gasped. "Please tell me you didn't shit on his rug. Kai will skin me alive!"

Rushing out his blanket to reveal he was only wearing a pair of green boxers, the broad half naked Russian slowly approached the marking the animal had left and cringed. It looked so revolting to have come from such a cute animal.

"I guess its your way of saying 'Thanks for fuck all' huh?" Tala smirked to himself faintly, actually finding this amusing because he and the bear were off on their adventures today. "You know what, I might leave one too."

"Leave what?" A familiar voice commented in a cautious tone as he walked out the kitchen holding the tiny cub. Then suddenly the Hiwatari's piercing crimson eyes sunk down to see why his rival was on the ground; a fresh piece of shit that the bear had brewed. "If you were hinting at shitting on my floor. I am really going to wipe your face in it so you learn to shit outside like the rest of natures creatures."

"You're holding Chu-Chu." The Valkov gasped in relief – Judging by the refreshed and calm look on the businessmen's face, Kai had really stopped to think things through. "And what did you feed him? His shit stinks."

"Chu-Chu?" The blue haired male blinked blankly. "Right…"

"I thought about this last night. Well if I'm going to keep him as a pet, might as well name him. So, after remembering I found him near a train track – I came up with Chu-Chu."

Kai placed the small creature down on to the front room floor to let the cuddly bear greet the man who saved him. "I woke up at 6 and I woke the little guy. So I fed him a carrot that was left in the fridge. By the way, as for the name. I think Chew-Chew sounds better." The lone-wolf then pulled out his iPod earphones out his pockets to reveal.

Tala bit his bottom lip not to laugh. Kai's expensive and top of the ranged earphones had been chewed up like they were nothing. "He must be teething." Was all he could comment and turned his attention back to the fresh dungs scent.

"I noticed." Kai then tossed the earphones out the window carelessly. "By the way, you are cleaning that up."

A heavy sigh left the red haired Russian's dry throat. "Fine. I'll clean it up if you keep me and Chu-Chu. Otherwise, I am leaving my scent too." The Blitzkrieg leader promised, sounding so determined to not lose everything at once.

Noticing that his old companion must be pretty desperate to beg for a roof over his head; the now calmed down millionaire dug his hands deep into his suit pockets. _Tala makes it sound like we are married, especially as I am heading off to work_ – Kai thought to himself and eyed the pair like they were at his mercy. "Whatever. Just throw the rug out and move the coffee stand and sofas to the edge of the front room to give 'Chu-Chu' some room to stretch his legs." The broad bluenette snarled in a cold tone and turned his back to Tala, to hide that smug and sly grin on his dry lips.

"Uh…" Shocked with what just came out the cold millionaires mouth, the unemployed beyblader blinked with shock and felt his mouth fall open with shock. Yet deep on the inside, he felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat with relief and overwhelmed with joy. "Thanks Kai."

"Don't worry about everything else. I'll take care of it." Kai finally revealed his grin over his shoulder and his eyes softened when he focused his attention on the small defenceless cub. The Bladebreaker leader was such an animal lover within his cold heart; his muscles tensed when he realised how lucky he was to be taking responsibility to such a beautiful creature. "Just make sure you get that thing house trained as soon as possible and find a way to earn some money to support yourself. I am not having you scrounge out my pocket Tala."

The tiny cub then stood up on its back legs to reach up to the curtains that were up the window as it couldn't find its way out. Kai then just stopped breathing as he darted over to where the bear was, to prevent it from pulling down the curtains while Tala got to work on throwing out the shit stained rug.

"Come on. Chu-Chu!" Kai tried his best to speak in a soft tone, but it came out like an impatient growl. "You can't destroy everything you know."

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote up this chapter! I know its a little shorter than the last one, but I promise the next one will make up for it. Thank you for your support on the previous chapter guys! Its been such an honor! But let me know what you think of this piece then I will update again soon - Lots of Love:** XOAnn13Ox.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Closest Thing To Parenting;  
Kai Brings Back An Unwanted Guest.  
Chapter 3.**

Two months had passed since the Valkov had found a part time job at working at a local bar on a nightshift; the red haired Russian was constantly exhausted day in and day out. During the day he was a full time father to a dependant creature and then at night he's a slave to the party animals of the town. It was absolutely draining to the point that Tala couldn't think properly half the time.

This time last week, he tried to boil some noodles for him to feast upon. But he fell asleep at the table while watching Kai's iPad (that the businessmen forgot to take to work) and nearly set fire to the flat. Of course, this lead to a scolding from the blue haired male that Tala wouldn't forget.

But overall, things were going great…._Until today._

Kai was slowly accepting that Chu-Chu's teething problems were just the way he is. The bear had chewed up expensive shoes, earphones, pillows on the sofa and many other objects. It got to the point the Hiwatari gave up shouting at the animal; especially he'd only feel sick with guilt after when the animal would wet on the spot. It was already traumatised and the ex-Bladebreaker leader knew it was going to get bigger than him one day. _Gulp…_

"When do you have a day off?" Kai asked sounding just as exhausted as his old companion, picking up his chewed up socks that were last seen in the clean wash basket. "Because I am falling behind on work."

Doing up the buttons on his black shirt, the pale Russian peeked in the front room and raised an eyebrow. "I have a day off on Monday and Wednesday." Tala answered, not impressed with his roommates attitude to this situation. He was doing his best right now to adapt to Kai's demands as well as life's.

But after dolling himself up in a gentlemen and presentable man for work; he walked out the bedroom and cracked a faint smile at the small creature napping on the large luxurious dog bed they'd both brought the baby bear cub. "Look after him Kai. He's still so small." Tala commented and gently lifted up the bears lips to check his growing teeth. _They were huge! O_O Jeez!_

"Pft. See you after work Tala." Was all the businessmen could reply and sat on his sofa in a sulkish manner. But in a sly way – This was all apart of his plan tonight.

A sigh left the red haired Russian's throat. "I finish at 3am. So see you then." Tala stroked the creatures soft fur softy to say his quiet goodbye for the night and walked out the door.

Leaving the sly and wealthy young male to pull out his mobile phone from his pocket to text his female companion who he'd been seeing whenever he had the time. '_Come on over. I'm alone_.'

Everything was so peaceful and the tension was so calm for ten minutes. Kai pushed the clean wash baskets into the kitchen to hide them and then pulled out his finest bottle of wine from the kitchen cupboard. This was an occasion to celebrate, some company other than Tala.

Within 10 minutes, he'd turned the lighting down in room and lay down the full glasses of wine on the coffee table and added some cheeky chocolates to the display. But now he only had one problem, the bear cub that was snoring away. Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked slyly.

"You'll understand when you're older kid." The blue haired male mumbled quietly and quietly lent down to grab hold of Chu-Chu's basket edge. "Into the kitchen you go."

Slowly, he dragged him into the kitchen. But it sure was hard work for the young and strong Hiwatari. _Who knew a baby cub could be so heavy!? No wonder Tala doesn't pick him up anymore_ – He registered to himself and closed the door silently to not disturb the small creature anymore.

_Knock Knock._

_Right on queue_. Kai adjusted his casual wear (jeans, socks and a tight black t-shirt) to look presentable in the mirror, before answering the door smoothly. The brunette with hazel eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at his presence within his own home. "You just going to stand there? Or walk in here?" The Ex-Bladebreaker leader asked sarcastically and stepped aside to let the young tanned women step into the flat.

A chuckle left Scarlet's dry throat. "Its so nice to see you again Kai." She greeted warmly and handed him a small gift bag she'd brought with her. "I know you're going to love it." Before stepping into the luxurious scenery, looking around like a curious school child.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" He closed the door behind her and peeked into the silver shiny gift bag. "An new fragrance. Hn."

"I smelt it in the shop and thought of you. Its bold and strong." She winked and sat down on the sofa like a queen, crossing her legs. Scarlet was wearing a tight black knee length skirt, a white t-shirt and a black thick waist belt around her toned stomach. This brunette was a lady of fashion with her wealthy wage. "Come on, stop staring at it and spray it Kai."

"I'll spray it before bed." Kai smirked and scanned his warming crimson eyes to the lover to witness a blush appear on her cheeks. "But anyways, I poured us some wine." He pointed out, then sat down on the sofa next to her, grabbing his own glass.

"Red wine." Scarlet shivered with delight as she reached forward to grab her own glass. "I didn't know you drunk wine."

Kai took a sip and nodded a no. "I don't." Not that he could add – _It's a women drink._

She blinked blankly for a second and then shrugged it off quick to recover the smooth tension in the atmosphere – Pushing aside the awkwardness. "So, what have you been up to then? I haven't seen you in so long." Scarlet got the first question out her red lips. She'd been dying to ask that for weeks!

"I've been busy with Tala and the company on projects." The Russian answered confidently, swallowing the truth forcefully. "What's your excuse?"

Scarlet took a sip of the wine and nodded a yes in approval of the sweet alcoholic drink. _Oh he has such good taste in everything he does. No wonder the brunette jumped at his every demand helplessly._ "I have been on holiday in England. Went to see a friend." Scarlet answered and registered the sensation of her heart skipping a beat when the Russian made eye contact between them.

Suddenly the tension in the atmosphere was breath taking and the tanned female couldn't hold back her feelings she had for the handsome ex-beyblader. She stroked her hand over to his leg and brushed it against him seductively, leading her hand up to his belt while pushing her hungry lips together.

_Bingo_ – The millionaire placed down his glass of wine back on the coffee table and then leant forward towards the wealthy girl, to place his dry lips over hers dominantly. Scarlet gladly responded to the kiss by pouting her lips and closed her eyes to let the passionate moment take control of her effortlessly.

_BANG!_ – One of the neighbours caused a noise from downstairs.

But just when things were about to get interesting between the couple, a yawn from the kitchen caught Kai's attention. His eyes widened and his pupils narrowed. _What does he want? _– The Hiwatari thought to himself and instantly pulled back from the kiss.

He couldn't let his crush see this! If she ever told anyone, the two Russians would have so much unwanted drama on their door. "Scarlet, something has just come up. I think we should reschedule this for another time." The blue haired male gasped uneasily, losing his cool rapidly.

"Uh…." The tanned young women revealed a disappointed and dull expression filling her toned face. "Kai?" _This was so unlike him…_

_Scratch, Scratch, Scratch. The noise came from the kitchen closed door._

"Fuckk…Chu-Chu shush." Kai felt his heart raise into his throat when he watched Scarlet stand up from the sofa to investigate the sound. "Don't…Urgh."

_And they say men never listen? She's going to find out anyways -.-; Chu-Chu has never been introduced by someone outside this flat. _

"Oh Kai! Did you finally get a dog?" Scarlet asked being a dog lover and placed her hand on the kitchen door handle to open it slowly. "What breed is Chu-Chu?"

"He's a grizzly." Kai snarled impatiently and closed his eyes to brace himself for what was about to happen. "A grizzly bear Scarlet. So don't do anything unpredictable or mention this to anyone."

"Haha. No seriously Kai…" Suddenly the air in her lungs left within a split second when she set her hazel eyes upon the growing bear cub. It was stunning! And it made her heart melt instantly. "Oh he's beautiful. Wow. Hello little guy."

"Scarlet.." Kai placed his hand onto his forehead. "I know you've petted a lion in Africa. But that's no excuse to be too brave."

"How did you get hold of him Kai? Oh he's beautiful!" She smiled.

Yet after glancing the intruder up and down innocently, that sweet expression on the cubs face soon faded into a growl.

"I think he's woken up for a piss." Kai reached out his free hand to grab hold of the tanned brunette and pulled her back. "Don't you mention a word of this to anyone. Its Tala's, he saved him from being skinned."

_O.O _


End file.
